Dean & Charlie - Drabbles!
by StryderMel
Summary: Some one-shots full of Dean & Charlie sibling-like love :D
1. Don't You Make Me Worry

**When someone breaks into her apartment, Charlie is ready for the burgler, equipped with a gun... **

* * *

Charlie stared at the clock that hang on her wall. 3:12 am. She sighed annoyed. Why was it so hard to just fall asleep? She turned around, staring out of the window. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. An hour later she fell asleep.

Around 5 am Charlie cracked an eye open. The sun started to rise and her front door opened silently. She grabbed her gun carefully, trying not to take the safety off on accident.

She went towards her door, noticing a figure and… blood. She stopped and stared before realizing who was staying in her living room. She threw the gun into the corner and practically ran towards the human. She held him firmly, dragging him into her bedroom where she placed him on her bed. He groaned in pain.

"What have you done, idiot?" She asked, checking his wounds.

She saw him smirk in the dawn. "Hunting." He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "It's just a little bit blood, Charlie."

"A little bit!" she scoffed. "Dean, I mean…" She sighed and mumbled: "I'm gonna get some bandages. Stay right where you are!"

"Yeah, thank you," she heard him yell sarcastically after her.

She searched her whole apartment until she found all bandages, then she ran back to Dean, kneeling in front of the bed, bandaging both his legs.

Dean sighed and said: "You should check if I'm a monster, though."

She stopped every movement to look at him, then she slapped his arm. He hissed and glared at her. "You're you."

He laid back, sighing again. "Now your bed will be bloody."

Charlie shrugged as she jumped onto the bed, kneeling down beside his head, checking it for injuries. "That's okay. I'm a woman, blood in my bed is nothing new for me."

Dean groaned. "Too much information."

She chuckled as she opened his shirt. "You're not bleeding here, why is _everything_ stained in blood?"

He shrugged. "Why are you taking my clothes off, Charlie? I know I'm hot, but –"

"Shut up." She searched his torso for injuries. When she found none, she searched his arm, bandaging some cuts. "We should go to a hospital, though."

Immediately he shook his head. "No."

The read head sighed but said: "Okay, then. Sleep now." She threw her blanket over him, got off the bed and went towards her wardrobe, opening it to get a pillow and a blanket.

The blonde opened one eye to look at her. "Where're you going?"

She looked back at him, holding the things she just gathered out of the wardrobe to her chest. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"I should sleep on the couch, this is your bed."

"You can't walk and I'm not gonna carry you there."

"Then stay," he said, looking at her now with both eyes open.

Charlie stared at him for a long time, then she sighed, setting her pillow beside his. She lay down, throwing the blanket over herself. He held out his arm to her, waving her closer. She did as he wanted, lying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He hugged her and sniffed her hair, rubbing her arm with a smile. She hugged his torso and sighed. "Don't ever scare me like this again," she whispered.

He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Charlie. Sleep now."

"Goodnight, Dean," she said, a lazy smile on her face.

"Goodnight, little sis."


	2. I'd rather have a nerd

**Dean visits Charlie to ask her on a hunt. But she has a girl in her bed...**  
**A girl, of which Dean thinks she's hot...**

* * *

Charlie woke up to a knock on the front door. She sighed, looking to the naked woman in her bed and stood up, carefully, not trying to wake her. She threw her bathrobe over her body and went towards the front door. She opened it and was greeted by green eyes, freckles and blonde hair. Rolling her eyes, she leaned forward. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you, too," Dean answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey," she said. "What do you want?"

He looked her up and down before smirking. "Are you naked under that thing?"

"Shut up," she said, pulling the robe tighter around her body. "What's wrong now, Dean?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm on a hunt and I need a computer nerd."

She sighed while opening the door to let him in. "But you stay here, in the living room, I'll take a shower. Don't you dare go into my bedroom, you hear me?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Is there a naked lady in your bed?"

"Yes," she said, pointing at him. "And she's bisexual, so stay away from her – you're too good-looking."

He laughed and nodded. "That's true."

She punched his arm while rolling her eyes. "Make yourself feel at home," she noted and added: "Just stay away from my bedroom."

"I'll just get myself a beer," he told her.

"Dean, it's 1 pm."

He sighed. "Fine. No alcohol."

"Thank you," Charlie said, before going back to her room.

* * *

Dean sat down on Charlie's couch, turning on the TV and watching some news. His gaze went around the room, stopping at Charlie's bookshelf. He stood and took out the first _Lord Of The Rings_ book. Opening it, he found a map of middle earth; Charlie had marked Frodo's journey.

"Oh, hello," a female voice said and Dean turned around to find a pretty brunette standing in the living room. "You gotta be Charlie's brother."

_Brother?_, he thought, bur shrugged. "Dean."

The brunette smiled charmingly. "Nice to meet you, Dean, I'm Julia."

He kept looking at her, biting his lip. She was pretty, she was hot, she was his taste – but she was Charlie's. "Hey, Julia." He turned away from her, sighing slightly.

"So, you're gay?"

Dean turned around immediately. "What?!"

Julia shrugged. "Charlie said you're her gay brother. How was it for you parents to know, that they'd never have grandchildren?

"Uh… not good…?" He cleared his throat. "You should go."

The brunette nodded as she went out. "See ya!"

Dean waved until the door closed. "Charlie, we gotta talk," he mumbled to himself. He waited until the water in the shower stopped and the hairdryer went off. Charlie came towards him, dressed in a nice dress. "Not bad," Dean said as she turned once.

"Thank you," she said, grinning. "Think I make a good FBI agent?"

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, definitely. C'mon, we gotta get going."

Charlie followed him, closing her front door behind them. They got into the car together.

Dean cleared his throat. "So… your gay brother?"

She looked at him with a shy smile. "Oh, about that…"

"I'm not gay," he said, shoving her shoulder slightly.

"I am," she said, laughing as she shoved back.

The blonde reached out for the red head and tucked her head under his arm. "I know. And Julia was pretty hot, you know?"

She pushed him away, fixing her hair. "Of course I do. But she's quite a whore."

"So are you," he said with a smirk as he started driving.

"You too," she said, glancing at him.

They looked at each other for a minute, then they busted out laughing. It carried out for a few minutes and Dean just enjoyed the time he had with his little, adopted sister.


End file.
